starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Malakili
|pelo = |ojos = |ciber = |era = *Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión |afiliacion = *Circus Horrificus *Imperio criminal de Jabba Desilijic Tiure }} Malakili era un humano de Corellia, domador de criaturas y sirviente del gángster Jabba Desilijic Tiure en Tatooine. Malakili se encargaba de cuidar a rancor. Biografía thumb|left|Malakili en [[32 ABY/Leyendas|32 ABY]] Malakili fue vendido a Jabba por el Circus Horrificus tras un incidente en el cual un arqet se escapó y mató a doce miembros de la audiencia en Nar Shaddaa. Malakili era apacible y amigo de varios miembros del séquito de Jabba, como Porcellus y J'Quille. Veía al rancor como una criatura de buen corazón y un amigo. En un punto, los sanguinarios jugadores de la corte de Jabba demandaron más violencia, por lo que el hutt ordenó a Malakili entrenar al rancor para la batalla, con un arnés especial construido. Malakili equipó a la criatura con el arnés e ingresó a los peligrosos juegos "Demolición". Malakili forjó una amistad con el rancor, y la criatura le permitía a Malakili curarle sus heridas y comer con él. En algún momento durante su estancia en Tatooine, Malakili matóa a una enorme rata womp mutante que se había adueñado de la cueva de unos guerreros tusken, y recibió un garrote gaderffii como regalo de los tusken.Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary Malakili estaba planeando traicionar a Jabba para Lady Valarian y escapar con el rancor porque el hutt planeaba enfrentar a la criatura contra un dragón krayt, lo que seguramente lo mataría. Incluso instaló una cámara para Valarian en el trono de Jabba. Cuando Gonar intentó mostrarle a Jabba las pruebas de su traición, Malakili lo mató y le dio su cuerpo al rancor. Cuando el rancor fue asesinado por Luke Skywalker, Malakili lloró desconsoladamente.[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] Tras la muerte de Jabba en el Pozo de Carkoon en 4 DBY, Malakili liberó a Porcellus, cocinero de Jabba, de sus mazmorras, y ambos abrieron un restaurante en Mos Eisley llamado Luna de Cristal.Epilogue: Whatever Became Of...? Entre bastidores Malakili fue interpretado por Paul Brooke en El Retorno del Jedi y su voz fue realizada por Jess Harnell en Star Wars: Demolition. El modelo del "Ewok Handler" de Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption realmente representa a Malakili, aunque no hay ninguna mención de él en el juego. Se produjeron tres figuras de acción de Malakili. La primera , de Kenner, fue lanzada en 1984 dentro de la colección conocida como "Vintage", donde Malakili fue nombrado como "Rancor Keeper". La segunda , también de Kenner, en 1997, dentro de la colección The Power of the Force. La tercera fue lanzada por Hasbro en 2009 en la colección The Legacy Collection. Apariciones thumb|Malakili, como minfigura de [[LEGO.]] *''Star Wars: Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' * *''A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale'' *''Best Birthday Ever'' * *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: Return of the Jedi (novela juvenil)'' *''Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef'' *''Let Us Prey: The Whiphid's Tale'' *''And Then There Were Some: The Gamorrean Guard's Tale'' *''Epilogue: Whatever Became Of...?'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' toy line *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' * * *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 15'' * Notas y referencias Categoría:Corellianos Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Sirvientes de los Desilijic Categoría:Esclavos Categoría:Tatooinianos